


Chastity

by ExplodingDick



Series: Destiel BDSM Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Chastity, Cock Cages, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Smut, Sub Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas is in seven-day chastity, his dick bound up in a cock ring, Dean always makes sure the boy still enjoys himself. He knows one of Cas' favorite pastimes is being led around by the nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> Nipple play is one of my favorite kinks and I feel like I've read every destiel fic that has it. So here's my contribution to this wonderful kink.
> 
> My tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://www.explodingdick.tumblr.com/)

When Cas is in seven-day chastity, his dick bound up in a cock cage, Dean always makes sure the boy still enjoys himself. 

He knows one of Cas' favorite pastimes is being led around by the nipples. 

Sometimes Dean ties Cas' arms behind his back with rope and clamp his nips with a chain, parading the twink around the house with one index finger hooked through the chain. Cas has to keep up or his nips get pulled on harder than he would like. 

Sometimes, when Cas has been bad, Dean won't allow him the pleasure of being tugged around the house like a pet. The dom will hook the chain around the headboard of the bed and make him just stand there, unable to move without the use of his hands to unhook himself. 

Afterwards, when Cas' nipples have become over-sensitive, Dean takes the clamps off and lays the boy on the bed. He runs the pads of his fingers over the abused buds, rolling them between his thumb and index fingers, flicking them, pinching and pulling on them. This treatment always makes Cas moan and try to wriggle away from Dean's demanding fingers. 

Finally, Dean twists one hard for good measure. Cas throws his head back and squeals. 

The less Cas protests though, the better, because soon Dean's mouth is on his, the sub barely managing to kiss back, groaning at the way Dean devours him. 

Dean moves lower, kissing down the boy's neck and chest, stopping at his reddened buds again and looking up with a smirk. 

He latches onto a nipple and sucks hard, Cas gasping sharply. Dean braces his arms on the mattress to push his body up, so that there's only one point of contact between them and all of Cas' attention is focused on Dean's mouth around his nipple. Then he releases the nip with a loud pop, moving onto the other one instantly. He sinks his teeth into it while his tongue laves over it in quick strokes. 

Cas' breathing is ragged and desperate. If the sub had his hands available right now he'd be holding onto Dean's hair, pushing his head into his chest. But, as his hands are still tied, he instinctually pushes his chest up into Dean's mouth, a silent plea to continue. 

Dean chuckles, biting the nipple lightly before releasing it with a scrape of his teeth. Cas whines. He moves up to look the twink in the eyes, placing a kiss on his nose. 

Cas relaxes reluctantly, recognizing the familiar change in mood Dean always has close to the end of a scene. Just when Cas gets into it, adjusts to the rough treatment and begins to crave more, Dean stops. 

He kisses Cas' lips tenderly once, twice, before moving back down toward his other nipple. He laves it in long, languid strokes of the tongue, and then kisses it softly. Then he switches to the other one, peppering it in little kisses. 

By this time, Cas' cock is in agonizing pain, the cage hindering his erection. Dean pretends to be oblivious, standing up and going to the bathroom to give his own dick a few strokes, coming quickly. Cas isn't allowed the satisfaction of touching Dean's dick during chastity either. 

Dean crawls back into bed, opening his arms for Cas to fold himself into. The sub begins to doze off, knowing that tomorrow morning Dean make him wear a tight shirt that will rub and tease his sore nipples all day. As he huffs little breaths into the crook of Dean's neck, Cas can't decide if he loves or hates chastity.


End file.
